2008 Design Easter Eggs - Rendered entries
These are rendered entries from the Design Easter Eggs Contest. *If your egg is not yet on this page and you've submitted an entry to the official entry thread or you've updated your entry, you can either leave a message on the talk page here (login on YPPedia and click on the "discuss this page" tab above, then edit) or leave a note in the contest discussion thread for Nordenx or PM him. Make sure to paste the link to your entry post. *Any notes on incorrect file format, incorrect size, or incorrect design due to it not wrapping will be added under each pirate's header. *If your entry is not in Portable Network Graphics or PNG (.png) format, it will not be rendered here. *If you are looking for test renders or discussion of your not yet finalized design, go to this thread. *Please, don't forget to include your "Pirate Name" and (Ocean) in your entry post. Without them, your designs will not be posted here. Admire (Hunter) Adrielle (Viridian) Alexariel (Cobalt) Archonis (Hunter) Asuran (Viridian) *some images faded and 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th not seamless Blackorchid (Sage) *some images warped & faded Bobofarc (Sage) *(flags) warped, faded; 2nd and 4th not seamless Bobsalive (Hunter) Booteelishus (Sage) Bucklewheat (Sage) *entry is in JPEG (.jpg) - needs to be PNG (.png) *images 320x320 px. too big - needs to be 256x256 px. Cambiata (Viridian) Camza (Viridian) * designs 1, 2, 5 and 6 not seamless Cassopia (Opal) Castawayjoe (Midnight) Claresta (Viridian) Crunchy (Hunter) *previous pirate name Hydroquinone changed to Crunchy *some images warped Debzdouble (Cobalt) Decemberain (Midnight) *some images warped & faded Dexla (Midnight) Domokun (Sage) Dragonprince (Viridian) Elvina (Midnight) Falmari (Midnight) Feylind (Midnight) Fizz (Midnight) Flutie (Midnight) Ftartsfan (Hunter) *3rd design not seamless Gweenie (Cobalt) Gwiddon (Sage) (Sage) Hugamugar (Viridian) Ilya (Cobalt) Intner (Hunter) Jabbapoo (Viridian) *improper design Jennygalaxy (Cobalt) *image warped Jostain (Viridian) Katrazka (Viridian) *design not seamless Kellan (Midnight) Khayam (Hunter) Kimm (Viridian) Kingpenguin (Cobalt) *designs 1 and 3 not seamless and some designs are faded Kirke (Midnight) *alternate colors are in question, rendered main designs only Kitt (Cobalt) Ladywain (Cobalt) Luckyangel (Sage) *first two designs not seamless Luckyparrot (Cobalt) Lulee (Viridian) Mahboodah (Sage) *4th design not seamless, borders become large seams Mastermax (Viridian) *details too small that they blend & fade Medi (Cobalt) Montblanc (Cobalt) Naughtytor (Midnight) Neerie (Hunter) Nordenx (Viridian) *some designs are optical illusions and must face a certain way for the effect to work Padore (Midnight) Pebblebeach (Cobalt) *designs 3 and 6 not seamless Phillite (Sage) Phour (Cobalt) *image warped Piratejanee (Cobalt) *designs 3, 4, 5, 7 and 8 not seamless, borders on 1, 2 and 6 become large seams Playaplaya (Sage) *improper design Pletoo (Sage) *one design didn't make it? Prita (Sage) *some images warped & faded Queasy (Viridian) Quickest (Viridian) *design not seamless Quiltlass (Cobalt) *image warped, not seamless *entry is in JPEG (.jpg) - needs to be PNG (.png) Rein (Cobalt) Rhodin (Viridian) Rom (Sage) Saphira (Cobalt) *some image details faded Sazzis (Sage) Scapegoat (Viridian) Scurveybeme (Midnight) Sharkiez (Sage) *some image details faded Shirato (Hunter) *1st design not seamless Shortyjack (Midnight) Silveransom (Sage) Skyelanis (Midnight) Sopermans (Viridian) Starrene (Viridian) Terrisa (Sage) *entry is in JPEG (.jpg) - needs to be PNG (.png) Therunt (Cobalt) Toxinukea (Sage) Vettias (Hunter) *designs not seamless, borders become large seams, 3rd entry too small Whissea (Viridian) Whitewyvern (Midnight) Xeitgeist (Sage) Yamary (Viridian) *entry is in JPEG (.jpg) - needs to be PNG (.png) Yessac (Midnight) *image warped on first design Category:Forum events